1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory filter for use by an individual to assist in filtering pollutants.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists a need to filter contaminants, pollutants, and other environmental elements from entering a person's nasal passages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,773, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a respiratory particulate nasal filter with a fine mesh filtering material that is intended to be removably adhered to the lower surfaces of a person's nose to fully cover both of the person's nostrils. The adhesive section has distal, medial, and proximal adhesive tabs which secure and seal the filter while leaving the upper surfaces of the nose exposed. The fine mesh filter functions to filter the air the person breaths through his nose to thereby reduce contaminates, bacteria, viruses that might otherwise be inhaled. The filter taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,773 comprises tabs that facilitate attachment over both of the person's nostrils. The tabs also facilitate removal. However, because the filter fits over both nostrils and is tabbed, the filter is quite noticeable when worn. Additionally, because the proximal tab is generally rectangular in shape to connect the triangular shape of the filter to the skin found at the junction of the face with the bottom of the nose, this creates difficulty and discomfort in removing the filter from a wearer's face as the filter pulls unnecessarily on facial hair in this region. For these reasons, some people are reluctant to wear the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,798, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a disposable nasal band filter, which covers the exterior of the user's nose. The approach of the '798 patent requires an elastic strand which is noticeable and visible externally, which makes the device less tolerable for wearing for long periods of time. The approach of the '798 patent is also cumbersome and invasive reducing the usability of the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,165, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, similarly requires external hardware in order to provide filtration to the nasal passages. The filter of the '165 patent requires a supporting arrangement which includes a pair of elongated ear support members which the user is required to wear. Such a filter device is cumbersome, heavy and quite noticeable externally.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,629, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an externally worn nasal glove. The nasal glove of the '629 patent requires a band worn around or about the user's face. This nasal glove is cumbersome and externally visible when worn. As with the previously mentioned patents, this nasal glove covers both nostrils at the same time, adding to its cumbersome nature.
Other prior art nasal filters must be inserted into the nasal passage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,099, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a nasal insert, having a flexible frame. This nasal insert is placed inside the nostrils, as opposed to worn outside the nostril. Such an approach not only subjects the nasal insert to additional contamination, but also crushes nasal hairs within the nostril. These nasal hairs are the first defense against the very pollutants and contaminants sought to be excluded from the nasal passage by the teachings of the present invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,701,924; 5,746,200; and 6,213,121, the disclosures of which are each hereby incorporated by reference herein, each require the nasal filter be inserted into the nasal passage.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the respiratory nasal filter art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a respiratory nostril filter that is esthetically pleasing to wear without being too noticeable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a respiratory nostril filter that is lightweight and unnoticeable when worn by the user.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.